Time
by SkinnyLittleSlut
Summary: Episode 2x11- what should have happened after JD slammed his door. No spoilers. JD punches a mirror, Dr. Cox comforts him. Minor JDox.


**Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs, or any of the characters, sadly.**

**Reviews for the poor? :3**

_Crash. _

Elliot's head snapped up. The noise had come from JD's room, the third one in a few seconds. She dropped the lilac candle onto the floor and it smashed as she leapt up. She swore as she reached his door.

_Knock knock knock. _

"JD?" she yelled.

A few seconds passed.

"JD wha- are you okay?"

As more time passed, Elliot began to get increasingly nervous, until finally;

"I'm fine Elliot. Go away."

She sighed, and turned away from the door, shaking her head, and would have gone away, if not for the loud shattering noise that ran through the apartment.

"JD!" Elliot screamed, and threw open his door.

"Oh my god!"

JD was perched on the end of his bed, his eyebrows knitted together. He was staring intently at his hand, which was held in front of him. Blood was steadily dripping from the shards of broken mirror lodged into various places from his wrist to his knuckles.

"Oh my God, JD!" Elliot shrieked. She dropped on her knees next to him, examining his hand. Seeing nothing too major, she yanked him up by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen sink, to rinse off any exes glass shards. Satisfied, she flipped his hand over, and cursed. A piece of glass was lodged into JD's arm, blood flowing at an alarming rate from the entry site. She swore at JD, grabbed a dishcloth, tore it in half and applied a tourniquet to just above the wound. Then, she took his other hand and pulled him out of the apartment, handed him the rest of the towel to staunch the blood flow, locked up and took him to her car.

When they arrived in the ER, Elliot was still wearing her scrubs. She found a spare bed and ordered JD to lie on it.

"I need some help here!" she yelled, before turning back to him.

"What the hell, JD? You could have died! Why the hell did you break a mirror, hell, punch a freakin' mirror! What could have possessed you.. JD? JD!"

Elliot slapped him across the face, but he didn't respond. JD's head had dropped onto his chest, his face pale and clammy, and blood was still flowing freely from his arm.

* * *

"You're going to need stitches."

JD stirred, groggily opening his eyes. His head was pounding like crazy, and the bright light reflecting off even brighter surfaces were ringing around his head. He squinted, turning his head to the side, and found himself face to face with the Janitor.

"Shit!" JD yelled, jerking upwards. He groaned and collapsed back, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath.

"Oh, I get it. Because I'm a Janitor. It's so surprising that I'd possess any medical knowledge. You know. Because I'm just a stupid Janitor."

A small smile began to play around JD's lips before exhaustion overtook him again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I boring you? Does my illiteracy amuse you?" were the last words he heard before he allowed the blackness to take him.

* * *

Owchies.

JD's eyes fluttered. His head was a lot clearer than it had been, when he was with.. The Janitor? He peeked out under his eyelashes, bracing himself for the glare of the sunlight, but to his surprise, it was night. The hospital was dimly lit.

Wait a minute, the hospital? How had he gotten there?

"You got here, Nancy, because the little goblins that live inside of your head temporarily possessed your soul, convincing you to make a blood sacrifice to the Dark Lord Satan and his son Bob Kelso. Or at least I hope to God that's what happened, Newbie, because otherwise I'd be forced to accept that an obviously incompetent resident, fully aware of the risks, was PMSing a little and decided that her daddy wasn't nice enough to her so she was gonna put her fist through his pretty little mirror!"

JD turned his head. Dr. Cox was sat on the chair next to him, leant forward and breathing heavily. A silence settled.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud.." JD murmured.

Dr. Cox leapt up, and began pacing the room.

"You could have died!" he snapped.

JD swallowed guiltily, his eyes moving down. His right arm was bandaged from knuckles to elbow.

"Yeah, then who'd you call girls names." JD muttered.

A deathly quiet descended over the room. It took a few minutes for JD to pluck up the courage to raise his head, and when he did, he was shocked. Dr. Cox didn't look angry, he looked.. Upset.

"Do you really think I have that low of an opinion of you, Newbie?"

JD couldn't look him in the eye. He slowly nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

Dr. Cox crossed the room, and before JD could even look up, his lips had been captured in a furious kiss.

JD gasped, his mind going blank.

_Dr. Cox is kissing me._

On instinct, JD responded, parting his lips. He felt Dr. Cox's hands snake up behind his head, locking into his hair, and he moaned. After a few minutes of pure ecstasy, Dr. Cox broke the kiss.

"Wow Nancy-Drew, you even moan like a girl." he said, but his tone was gentler, almost.. endearing?

Dr. Cox dropped back down into his chair.

"Tell me. Why'd you do it, Newbie."

JD chewed the bottom of his lip.

"I don't know. Elliot broke off the thing we had, and it wasn't supposed to be all feelingsy.. I mean, Turk said she would be the one who had them, but I did, and it was so confusing because they weren't girl feelings, they were lonely, and it was just so weird, and I.. Well I kept thinking I was gonna die alone, because the guy I was in love with, well, he was a guy, for starters, and I was pretty sure he didn't like me too, and I punched a mirror, but now he came in here and he yelled at me, and then he kissed me.." JD broke off, gasping for breath. Dr. Cox's finger was over his lips.

"Cut the gassing, Emily. You love me?"

JD swallowed, his stomach plummeting.

Well, here goes.

"Yeah.."

Dr. Cox smiled, and took JD's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"I love you too, Newbie. I love you too."


End file.
